És még így is szeretlek
by ajcixlili
Summary: (18 és yaoi Erősen) Kanada egy nap az iskolában eltép Iván sálját, amiért... Nos, nem egy puszit kap. És hogy mi történik majd utána? Hogy hogyan kerül a képbe Alaszka, Sealand, Karelia? Na és Francis? Szerep átírása történetté. (Igyekszem haladni vele, de egy évnyi szöveget átírni nem egyszerű) Mert egy szerepben bármi megtörténhet. És azért jó, mert megtörténik.


Kanada fáradtan sétált végig az iskola folyosóján, kezében egy táblagéppel. Nem is nézve előre, azon gondolkodott, melyik óráját is hagyja ki, hogy be tudja fejezni papírmunkáit, mikor valami puhának ütközött.

- Óh.. Bocsánat.

Ivan alig vette észre, hogy nekiment valakinek. Gondolatai most azon jártak, hogy elkerülje húgát.

Matthew tovább lépve megérezte, hogy valamibe belegabalyodott a lába, automatikusan rántott egy nagyobbat rajta. A folyosó csendjébe a szakadó hang szinte robbanásszerűen hatott.

- Ajaj… - suttogta.

A férfi megállt és kezével keresni kezdte a sálja végét, majd döbbenten vette észre hogy a fele hiányzik. Azonnal a tettest kutatta.

Matt két másodperc szünet után leoldozta lábáról a darabot, nagy levegőt vett, majd megfordulva a férfira nézett. A szemeit vette észre először. A férfi mosolyogva elé állt, és megragadta pólóját:

- Ez te voltál, da?

- Baleset volt... - Menekülni akart. És fog. Valahogy… - És meg lehet varrni, annyira nem nagy a szakadás...

- A nővéremtől kaptam… itt még egy szakadás is nagy baj - nyomta őt erősen a falnak.

- Ivan, ha megvarrják, nem fog látszani semmi... Oroszország, engedj el… - Remegve bár, de próbált határozottnak tűnni.

- Pocsemu? Miért?

- Mert semmi értelme az erőszaknak. Megbeszéljük a történteket, és mint említettem, baleset volt, tehát előre be nem látható, nem szándékos cselekedetnek a következménye. - Békepárti volt mindig is. Meg sokat képes beszélni.

- Ugye tudod, hogy most tartozol - mosolygott Ivan Braginski vészjóslóan.

- Kifizetek mindent...

- Nekem minek pénz? - húzta végig a fiú nyakán az orrát.

- Mi… Mit akarsz? - Remegett. A hangja is. És nem akarta. Nagyon nem.

- Gondolkozz… - súgta a fülébe.

Rúgkapálni kezdett, ahogy pánikba esett.

- Hagyj békén!

Ivan mintha nem is hallotta volna, belépve egyik lábával a reszketeg fiú lábai közé, erősen a falnak tapasztotta, majd mohón lecsapott ajkaira.

Matt ugyan megpróbálta eltolni, de túl gyenge volt, így utolsó próbálkozásként a erősen a férfi ajkára harapott.

- Hagyj békén, te szadista...

- Mondtam, hogy fizetni fogsz - szegezte feje fölé a kezeit.

- De... Miért így? Én nem akarom...

- Hidd el élvezni fogod... - Lassan gombolta ki az ingét és végigsimított puha bőrén.

Noha Kanada nem válaszolt, szeme izzott a haragtól.

- Pedig tényleg megoldhattuk volna másképp...

Ám Ivan csak mosolygott és kényeztetni kezdte az egyik mellbimbóját.

Végülis Matt nem ellenkezett. Egyenlőre nem tudott kiutat, így csak hagyta a férfit játszani, aki lassan végigcsókolt a kulcscsontján is.

Ahogy figyelte őt, beugrott neki valami. Egy kis gondolkodás után úgy döntött, kipróbálja:

- Mellesleg, ha ennyire nincs senki, aki lefeküdne veled, vehettél is volna valakit.

- Hogy mondod? - pillantott fel dühösen.

Gúnyos mosolyra húzta száját:

- Vagy azért vagy ennyire kanos, mert másnak nem áll fel? Elfogyott a tabletta? Persze tudjuk, hogy nincsenek barátaid se..

Ivan megragadta a gyereket a torkánál fogva. Kanada csak erre várt. Amikor a férfi elveszítette kontrollját, lábával is hátrébb lépett, így Matthew szabad mozgást kapott. Rúgott, és tökéletesen eltalálta orosz golyóit. Ha most egy pillanatra elengedi a fájdalomtól, van esélye...

Oroszország, noha a fájdalomtól összegörnyedt, csak erősebben szorított a nyakon.

Matt érezte, a levegője egyre kevesebb lesz, ám egy rúgásra még maradt ereje. Ivan is férfi volt, még ha ország is. Rúgott.

- Ch… - engedte el egy pillanatra.

Matt erre várt. Gyorsan elugrott a fal elől, majd felkapva a tabletet, elkezdett rohanni a folyosón.

Miután mély levegőt vett, Oroszország utána sietett.

A fiú azonban lépcsőn lefelé sietve hirtelen megcsúszott, éles fájdalom hasított bokájába.

- Francba… - kapott lábához.

Az orosz a következő pillanatban már hegyként tornyosult fölé.

- Ne vedd komolyan, amit mondtam, tudom hogy lenne pénzed bármire… - nézett fel rá remegve.

A férfi határozott mozdulattal rántotta be a szertárba és lökte a falnak.

- Kérlek... Én csak... Kérlek.. - állt meg a falnak támaszkodva ép lábán.

- Most már nem szabadulsz… - tépte le róla mosolyogva a felsőt.

A világ második legnagyobb országa félt. Valóban félt.

- De én... Kérlek, nem akarom...

Ivan az ajkaira tapadva hallgattatta el őt, míg kezével benyúlt a nadrágjába és rákulcsolta ujjait a nemi szervére, hiába próbált Matt védekezni. Ahogy a férfi ajkai a nyakához értek, szemét becsukva próbálta elrejteni könnyeit. Nem akarta. Valóban nem.

Ivan váratlanul csúsztatta be a másik kezét is a volt gyarmat nadrágjába és kezdett körözni ujjával ánuszánál.

Matt bizonytalanul mozgott. Amikor mind a két kéz a nadrágjában volt, talán lett volna esélye eltolni a férfit, de nem tudta, hogy vajon a bokája elbírja-e súlyát...

Iván elkezdte mozgatni kezét a másik férfiasságán, mire Matt halkan csak annyit suttogott:

- Dögölj meg...

- Sokan mondták már… még élek - mosolyogott vissza.

Már úgyis mindegy alapon Kanada vállat vont:

- Mint Szovjetunió meghaltál, szóval te sem vagy halhatatlan. Ha még a kis Lett is ellened fordulhatott...

- Ne most kezdjük a piszkálódást... eléggé szar helyzetben vagy így is - nyomta be egyik ujját.

A fiú felszisszent, és inkább csendben maradt, miközben egész teste összerezzent, ahogy az ujjak beléhatoltak.

Ivan erősen a fülébe harapott

- Átkozott kommunista...

- Aranyos vagy… - kuncogott fel a srác szenvedését látva.

- Nem... Nem akarok... Ne bánts...

Az orosz ismét ajkaira tapadt, hogy elhallgattassa, közben még egy ujjat társított a másikhoz, örömmel hallva, hogy társa felnyög, ahogy a fájdalom, és a kéjes érzés keveredve végigszökik a testén.

- Kol kol~ - mosolygott rá - Voltál már férfival, igaz?

- Hetero vagyok… - vált Kanada arca vörössé.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik - kezdte mozgatni ujjait.

- Amcsival és Kubával, de még régebben... Nem hagynál békén?

- Kérdésedben ott a válasz - nézett fel Oroszország a lila íriszekbe.

- És csodálkozol, hogy mindenki gyűlöl. Mindegy, gyorsan végezz, elegem van a mocskos kezeidből.

Ivan kihúzta ujjait:

- Szóval inkább fekszel le a bátyáddal, mint mással. Ez aranyos... - mosolygott rá gúnyosan.

A fiú szeme élesen villant, ahogy válaszolt:

- Részegek voltunk... És én akkor sem akartam annyira. De nálad ő ezerszer jobb, még így is.

- Nem hiszem hogy csak egyszer volt...ismerem Amcsit, ennyit azért tudok róla... - szorított rá merevedésére.

Matt felsóhajtott. Próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem érezné, mit csinál a férfi, bár lassan egész teste lángolt.

- Nem Alfreddal csináltam sokat… - És ezt se vele akarta kibeszélni.

- Ó… - vigyorodott el kéjesen.

- És Kubán kívül soha többet nem akarom, hogy férfi hozzám érjen. Főleg nem egy ilyen vodkavedelő vesztes.

- Milyen nagy hangja lett hirtelen Kanadának... - húzta le a sliccét. - Gondolom megvalltad Kubának az érzéseid.

Kicsit se kedvesen nézett rá:

- Együtt jártunk hat évig. Tudod, valaki tud kapcsolatokat létre... - pillanatra összerezzent a fájdalomtól - Hozni.

- Ennyit a bizalmas testvéri viszonyról.

Matthew rúgott, aminek következménye az lett, hogy egyrészt az orosz bokáját eltalálta, de nem erősen, a másik, hogy a fájós lábára állt, ami nem tudta megtartani, így a fiú összerogyott.

- Hmm...jó póz bár nem éppen ezt akartam - Vette elő nadrágjából saját élvezetét.

- Csak egy hülye sál miatt… - takarta el kezét szemével.

Ivan erősen megmarkolta a kanadai fejét:

- Csináld…

Felnézett rá:

- Verd ki magadnak, én nem érek hozzá.

- Nem kértem, de jobb ha magad csinálod... kol kol~ - tartotta továbbra is.

- Mert? Talán ártasz nekem? Egoista barom... A nem az nem.

Leguggolt elé:

- Végül is... Akkor csapjunk a közepébe - hirtelen megfordított, lerántotta nadrágját és belé hatolt.

Kanadának ideje se volt reagálni. Felsikoltott egy pillanatra, majd erősen összeszorította száját, ahogy Ivan belemarkolt hajába és felrántotta fejét.

- Volt választásod, azt hiszem - mosolygott gúnyosan.

Nem szólt semmit, de magában százszor elátkozta a férfit. Közben egész teste lángolt, ahogy a szerszám ki-be mozgott. Fájt neki, de nem akarta mutatni.

Iván jót mulatott ukéja arckifejezésén, miközben rámarkolt élvezetére.

- Gyűlöllek... - sziszegte Matt, ahogy ismét becsukta szemét.

- Tudom. De ha szorítasz neked lesz rosszabb… - mozgott gyorsabban, vele egyszerre mozgatva a kezét.

Nem akart könnyezni, nem akarta a férfi kezeit érezni magán. Remegett. A fájdalom, és a kéjes érzés összevegyült. Lassan engedett végül, a férfival együtt kezdett mozogni. Nem érte meg harcolni. Már nem volt értelme...

Hagyta, hogy a másik kezével is végigsimítsa a mellkasát, bár összerezzent az érintésre.

Ahogy végignyalt nyakán nem bírta elrejteni érzelmeit, egy fintor futott végig az arcán:

- Remélem tudod, hogy ezt még megbánod...

- Kicsi Kanada, ha félnék a medvéktől, most te lennél felül… - nevetett fel.

Enyhe mosollyal az arcán válaszolt:

- Már nem vagyok kicsi. És egy szóval nem mondtam, hogy fizikailag ártok...

- Kol kol~ És ki áll melléd? Vagy egyedül akarsz… - kezdett durván mozogni benne.

A fiú erősen ökölbe szorítva kezét próbált ellenállni:

- Csak pár kép kell, egy kis pletyka, egy kis photoshop... Áu... Ez fáj..!

- Már így is nagy hírem van… Téged alig vesznek észre… Szerinted elhiszik amit állítasz?

- Az internet világa más. Ott minden bejegyzés látszik, és az anonimitás nagy úr. Ki foglak készíteni, ezt garantálom.

Ivan beletépett a hajába és fölrántotta fejét:

- Hacsak nem csinálok belőled Atlantiszt...

Félszeg mosoly jelent meg arcán a fenyegtésre:

- Ha ennyire félted az egod, hát békén hagylak...

- Kicsi Kanada nem erről van szó… - határozott mozdulattal fordítja maga felé.

- Hát akkor miről? - kérdezett vissza miután a fájdalom lecsökkent a pozícióváltástól.

- Ha elmondom azzal neked lesz rosszabb... - hajolt közelebb az arcához.

- Tudod mit? Hagyjuk. Erőszakolj meg, aztán hagyj itt, és húzz a francba.

Ivan elmosolyodott:

- Tetszel..

- Remek. Az agyadra ment a vodka.

- Inkább a sok hó…

A fiú egy pillanatra elmosolyodott a megjegyzésen:

- Én viszont még mindig gyűlöllek.

- Ó… - újra mozogni kezdett.

Kanada ismét becsukta szemét, és elfordította fejét.

- Néz rám - emelte fel Oroszország az ujjával a fiú vékony állát, ám a fiú egy határozott mozdulattal ellökte a jéghideg kezet:

- Nem a te dolgod, hogy hova nézek.

- Most igen! - fogta meg ismét fejét.

- Látni akarod a félelmet a szememben?

- Nyet… A küzdelmet akarom látni.

- Szerinted egy gyarmat nem tanulja meg elrejteni szenvedését? - kérdezett vissza gúnyos mosollyal.

- A szem a lélek tükre… - válaszolt ő is ugyanazzal az arckifejezéssel.

- Akkor a tied nagyon sötét lehet.

- Nézd meg…- kezdett újra mozogni, ám most már nem állt le.

Kanada hagyta. Nem harcolt. Mint mikor elfoglalták. Csak engedelmeskedni...

- Láttam már elég sötétet, hogy ne érdekelj engem.

Fájt, ahogy a férfi egyre mélyebbre, és gyorsabban lökött rajta. És közben nevetett. Aztán magához akarta vonni egy csókra, de Kanada reflexből fordította el fejét. A következő pillanatban pedig felkiáltott, ahogy orosz fogai kulcscsontjába mélyedtek.

- Dögölj meg, te szarházi kis kommunista...

- Szeretem a vöröset… - nyalta le a kiserkent vért, nem is figyelve a szitkokra.

Miközben a fiú magában már több ezer kép közül kereste a legmegfelelőbbet, az orosz gyorsított.

- Átkozott… - suttogta, de semmit nem ért.

Iván a keze egyre gyorsabban mozgott férfiasságán. Érezte, ahogy egész testét elönti a forróság. Nem akart elmenni. Nem akart NEKI elmenni.

Ám a férfi értette a dolgát. Ahogy a fehér folyadék kilövelt, Kanada arcára pír és düh költözött.

Az orosz lenyalta kezéről a nedvet és száját győzedelmes mosolyra húzta:

- Kol kol, nézd milyen sok!

Arcán már csak düh látszott, ahogy végül szóhoz jutott:

- Egy domíniumot megtámadni... Dögölj meg.

- Hmm… - kezdett kutatni a kabátjában.

- Mit keresel?

- Már semmit… - szedett elő egy tűt, teli folyadékkal.

- Mit akarsz azzal?! Hagyj békén te köcsög állat. - próbált hátrálni, bár a fal és a lába miatt ez egy lehetetlen küldetés volt.

Ivan határozottan fogta le és szúrta belé az altatót, hiába rúgkapált alatta páciense.

- NE! NE! Ne... NEM!

Végül elégedett mosollyal állt fel.

- Nyugi, nem sokáig leszel már itt...

Matthew érezte, ahogy a sötétség úrrá lesz rajta. Hiába küzdött volna ellene, végül így is, úgy is bealudt volna. Ivan nézte egy darabig az alvó arcot, majd rádobta kabátját és otthagyta őt.


End file.
